Water soluble, or hydrophilic silanes that are presently available generally contain amine, carboxylate, sulfonate, phosphonate, thiol, ether, epoxy or ureido groups in their structure. We are unaware of any silanes containing multiple hydroxyl groups and one or more amino or amido groups embedded in the molecule. The present invention concerns amine or amido, polyhydric substituted silanes.